The invention relates to a new and improved apparatus for use in stacking signatures and, more specifically, to an apparatus which receives signatures, forms intermediate stacks of signatures, and deposits the intermediate stacks of signatures on a main stack of signatures.
An apparatus which receives signatures, forms intermediate stacks of signatures and deposits the intermediate stacks of signatures on a main stack of signatures is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,567, issued Jan. 17, 1978 and entitled "Combined Ejector-Gate Means for Rotatable Table of an Article Counter-Stacker". The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a stacker section which receives newspapers. The newspapers are stacked on cooperating pairs of upwardly angled blades carried on endless chains. A stack supporting table is disposed beneath the stacker section and receives stacks of signatures from the stacker section. The table is rotatable to offset relatively thick folded edge portions of the signatures received from the stacker section. Apparatus for use in forming stacks of signatures is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,230; 3,599,807; 4,183,704; and 4,678,387.